Saga 4 Episode 36: Views
3491448-img_7748_zps9775e64f.png Ayperos A.jpg|Ayperos Akashi xreader last resort extra by mechamoonstone-d8kdzz9.jpg I Upon the beautiful sights of the city held a large aircraft which soared through the skies. Inside this aircraft held the rightful King of Africa Jericho Serizawa otherwise known as the Obelisk King. It’s been six months, since Obelisk had seen his city New Nexus Florida; He had been too busy with Africa after obtaining the beautiful continent Jericho had been too busy trying to move his Serizawa people throughout the lands. Obelisk at this moment in time had been sitting within the rich leather seats, His rectangular face held an defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by his coat. But what really stood out about Jericho had been what was within his palms, a golden sphere of some sort.(http://i.ytimg.com/vi/GaWMq_G1Kbg/hqdefault.jpg) Jericho’s private jet would soon land upon Jericho Towers, down the main streets had been the massvie Media flimng Jericho’s arrival it had been so long since they saw their Mayor. The media shouted as Jericho’s arrival had been recorded on every news channel within the districts. “Sir shall I call Homura and inform her your home?” That had been Obelisk butler who stepped within the jet as Jericho soon stood as he began to make his way out. “No I shall tell her myself.” Jericho would’ve said as he hopped out the jet making his way on top of his building Jericho would’ve allowed the sun rays to hit upon his skin moving to the edge of the building as he looked down to the Media. It been so long since Jericho had seen the massive people begging to be at his feet. New Nexus needed Jericho and he knew that; the only thing that help him back was sensing this strange tidal wave coming, the only thing was was he ready? II Akashi finally opened his eyes after what to most probably seemed like an endless amount of days. He sat upright finding himself in the room of an strangers. He stood to his feet, the thin sheet of linen that covered him falling to the floor. Akashi took a few steps forward though Tripped over something causing him to stumble into a wall and when he looked down he saw a long black tail wrapped around his leg and he turned to see who the fuck tail it was only to realize that it was his own. Akashi grabbed onto the end of it and lifted it up towards his face, staring at it for a few moments while his other hand went up to his head and just as he expected, Horns were protruding from it. Akashi then Sighed before taking a few deep breaths and within seconds the tail had retracted as if it was never there in the first place, while the horns did the same. Akashi did that just in time as the sounds of footsteps had echoed through his ears followed by the sounds of the door knob clicking as someone twisted it. Girl: Mom how come we have a stranger in the house Woman: We’re just helping him now be a dear and push the door open for mommy Girl: -Pushes the door open- How come we didn’t take him to the hospital Woman: I didn’t have a way to get him there so i drug him here now stop with the questions The little girl bursted through the doors cheerfully skipping inside though stopped dead in her tracks just stood there as if paralyzed and the mother who was coming in behind her cocked a brow, kicking the door closed with her foot because her hands were carrying a tray with water and some food on it which she was gonna leave there in case he woke up. Once she was into the room she looked down at her daughter and then turned he head to see what she was looking at and when she turned she saw Akashi standing there looking back at them and just like the little girl the mother seemed to be frozen, her eyes fixated on him as if she was looking at heaven gates or something. Akashi simply stood there looking the woman in her eyes which had went from purple to a bright green as well as the little girl. Akashi then walked over towards the woman placing his hand onto her cheek. Akashi: Thank you, you’ve helped me a great deal. Now will you do me one more favor Woman: -Nods her head- Akashi: Your Soul Give it to Me Woman: -Nods Her head- Akashi: And what of you -kneeled down to the little girls height- little girl will you give me yours as well Girl: Yes Akashi: Good girl-Rubs her head and looks over to the mother- Well looks like your already to go and we haven’t even started yet. Woman: Yes I am Ready The woman would have been standing there drooling on herself while a small puddle began to form on the floor beneath her legs and a liquid like substance ran down her legs. Akashi: Chess come here Chess: Yes master Akashi: tell me what happened while i was asleep Chess: Yes Master ::Screen Fades black momentarily:: Chess went on to explain the series of events to him, Akashi simply sitting on the bed while the little girls mother bounced herself up and down in his lap, her face in pure ecstasy, Once she finished Explaining Akashi pushed the woman off of him and onto the floor roughly. The woman just lying there shivering with her tongue hanging out her mouth. Akashi: My father paid me a visit huh how nice I guess i should return the favor but first where Jericho. Chess: Im not sure Master Akashi: You weren’t watching? Chess: I was concerned about your health Master so i stayed by your side should anyone have decided to attack you while you rested Akashi: and what of Mizuro Chess: She should still be there observing the progress Akashi: Good Lets go pay them a visit Chess: Yes Master With that Akashi looked around to find his clothing though had no luck in doing so. However, he did find a set of men's clothing in the mother’s room and put those on, before leaving the house and making his way into town unaware of the fact his appearance has changed. (What he looked like now --> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/dc/95/04dc95db79f1f1b7b0860650f85a2eb6.jpg ) III 4:17:58 PM Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: It's been one year. One year since Ayperos escaped Jericho hellish torchure.. Destroying the facility in the process, as he found out his so called friends cared nothing for him,no one came for him,not even family. The only one who was with him, who kept him alive was his oni. She stayed with him cared for him, keeping him in a dream like state as he was beaten stabbed and even branded, she took all his pain and suffering and made it her own. Finaly after seeing the truth behind Jerichos words, about no one truly Caring for him,he snaps. He and his oni become one being, letting her fuse with his soul made him more than he was, not only changing his appearance but his personality as well, making him have all the knowledge she had collected through the vast centuries of her time. And time it was, it's been a year since he escaped and he wasn't just in hiding but preparing for the right time to strike. One year and Ayperos has created nothing short of an army. Men and women who lost someone to Jerichos psychotic tendencies. He even went through enough links to use his vast amount of wealth and alittle persuasion to get prisoners to join him. Not only this but even some of Jerichos most trusted guards are even his, using his right hand, he was able to take their minds, he is able to make them do whatever he wants, but for now they have their own minds until the time is right.. and that time is now. Today's is Jerichos election and a perfect time to strike. Ayperos has made his base in the old Akiyama runes in the labs that had never been discovered. He stands there watching g people prepare for what comes next. Ayperos is wearing a new suit, just like his old one but not as many cuts and bullet holes and he wears a long black duster over it. His helmet was retracted showing his face. He had as usual a stern look. These weren't the scientists that used to work here but civilians who lost people to Jericho. Most where scared of Ayperos, as he looked more like a demon than a man, having horns comeing out of his head and curves back and then pointed up. His teeth where sharp and jagged almost like a mako shark. He didn't have his eye patch on so one can see his eyes one being ice blue and the other a shiny red. His arms were crossed in front of his chest but one could see his sharp claws. On both his sides was three Katana and under his arms was two 13mm jackal pistols that he stole from the facility that Jericho torchured him at. What he was looking at was the making of over 6 dozen bombs, bombs he is going to plant all around the city in specific locations to limit civilian casualties. Ayperos smirks some, he has been waiting one year for this and it's finaly comeing into place. Ayperos then comes over the Coms. His voice was dark and calming even though he was excited to get this plan under way. "Alight you have your orders, everyone get in position.. and you three.." He looks at three people he had tied behind him. It was the three men who ridiculed him back when he was captured.. " You three. I have a special task for you you." He takes off his glove on his right hand exposing the black and red tattoos that seem to wave on his hand like fire. His corruption hand. Anyone he touches with skin on skin contact with this hand becomes his puppets unless there will is strong enough to fight it, but they would have to be extremely close to and omega gene level S. As he is. One by one he touches each one of them spreading the corruption making them his puppets. He then orders them to put on the three vest with bombs on them puts coat and hands each one a weapon. Then then leave after hikeing the firearms in their coat. Ayperos then walks to the office where monitors would be set up all around the area where the election would be. " And now we wait.." He smiles some." Let's see how little Jericho fares.." He would sit in his office waiting for confirmation that everything is ready.. because for now. He wasn't going to attack head on, but wanted to see if he can find a weak point and use it. So for now, Ayperos would sit on the side lines watching ever so closely. 8:41:34 PM Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: This message has been removed. 8:42:56 PM Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: Ayperos sits there watching the monitors that he had hacked. Be it traffic lights or even street corner cameras. It would take a few hours for everyone to get in position and everything to be in place. The civilians that he had disguised as himself, all wearing his suit where in heading to the rooftops around the site that the election would take place all armed with 50 Cal custom snipers that Ayperos had built himself. Their suits looked just like his fitted with a gas mask as well as active camouflage. Like his own they also had technology in the helm to keep their position untracable.. Thinking back Ayperos could remember how he got to this point vividly. "Ayperos.. Love are you alright?" Ayperos females voice would ring out. Though no one else could hear or see her. But through Ayperos eyes a naked demonic women would wrap her arms around his neck and cling to him.Ayperos only smiles. "I'm more than ok. After a your of preparation. My plan is finaly going in to place.." Ayperos would smile and close his eyes. "Are you ready Jericho? You have woven the fabic.. And the now the dye shall be cast..." Ayperos would then think of all the things that have happened in the last year.. -One year ago. The night Ayperos had escaped Jerichos facility- Ayperos had run out of gas in the helicopter he had stole and crashed in the hills above new nexus. Ayperos casualy steps out of the crash, glass add cuts cover his body, but soon after the cuts start to fade as well as the glass is pushed out of the skin and falls to his feet. He the grabs the bag of equipment and assorted blueprints that he had stole from the facility before it went up in flames. He then walks to the edge of the hill and looks out over new nexus.. "Jericho... you will pay for what you've done to me.. I'll Make sure of that..." Police would soon arrive and Ayperos would then disappear into the shadows.. Some time later Ayperos would arrive at the ruins to Akiyama industries. The building was in ruins. Most of it had been destroyed but the structure was still standing,He walks in slowly going straight to the elevator. Seemingly having no power, but Ayperos then puts his hand on the scanner and the elevator comes to life a voice comes through. "Welcome Ayperos Akiyama.." The elevator start to go down in the deepest levels of the facility. The sides of the elevator would open and his normal suit would be put on. By the time he was at the bottom his suit would be done and he would retract the helm and walk forward after grabbing the bag. He looks around a bit. Everything was still here and it looks like it was abandoned soon after he was captured. Ayperos goes to the weapon laps, looking and finds his Katana s as well as four others of the same make. He then straps them to his sides, three on one side and three on the other. He would then put the two 13mm jackals on the table and go over to the machine and put the formula as well as the length of the bullet casing into the computer. The machine would start to makes bullets for his new guns. Ayperos would walk away to a dark room and press a button on the desk. Once he does the whole room would light up with monitors most having been connected to cameras around the city and on that picks up the local news. Ayperos stands there not really know what to do, before he then sits down.. Arms would wrap around his neck and a female voice would ring out. His oni. Only he could hear and see her. She starts to whisper in his ear. "Sleep my love.. You can rest easy now.. So sleep." She would caress his cheek as he falls asleep.. Ayperos would live in this place looking at monitors and making weapons from the blueprints he had found but a few of the had him really on edge. But he used them anyway.. Ayperos let the machines do the work as he would look at the cameras.. but then something would come over the tv. It was a breaking live footage report of Jericho killing civilians.. Ayperos would grit his teeth. He may look like a demon. But at heart he was noble. This was an act that he even was disgusted by. His oni would show up to his side wrapping her feminine naked body around him and speak to him. "This is a display of power.. killing the weak to keep the rest of the ants in their place.. But we can use this to our advantage. Why not recruite the civilians that want to see Jericho defeated.. why not be their hero?" Ayperos shakes his head."I can't use their pain for my own personal reasons.." She smiles and then looks up at him. "But it's not just personal to you.. people are afraid..Afraid of losing what they hold most dear to them. Don't force them to join you.. Simply.. ask.." Ayperos thought a moment.. the last thing Jericho would expect is the civilians of the city to rebel against him. So he did.. one after another he would meet personally. Like a demon asking them if they wish for revenge. Most had been scared of him, but even more joined him.. most called him and Angel others called him a demon.. but both saw him as a being of revenge. And flocked to him like moths to flame. One week and he had a large platoon. Three weeks and he had a small army. A month and he had more follower than he even did when he was leader of the Black Parade, Ayperos even used his massive wealth to get some people out of prison people that Jericho had put in for no good reason besides the fact that they stood against him. And thus training in weapons and tactics begin. For the facilities underground stretches for miles with shooting ranges as well a cardio courses. Ayperos train these civilians into a force to be wreckoned with. And kept training them. To the day of the operation. Ayperos wasn't doing this to make amends nor to be anyone's savior. But everyone that sided with him saw him as a source of hope. And dubbed him "The hope of New Nexus" And now the time has come. Ayperos get up and goes to the vehicle testing section and looks at the progress. It seems only females could use what was being created.. they were still prototypes but soon they will be ready to be combat tested. Ayperos smiles some as he looks through the glass.. they where small one man mech suits. They gave the driver a huge increase of physical strength as well as mental capabilities. He called them Dragoons. Ayperos "The Forgotten" Akiyama: With the suits design most of the users body was still exposed besides their back. But the suit would come with a sheild that protected the wearer from fatal injury. But they would feel the blow as if done full force. So head trauma was still possible. But being hit with bullets and swords would feel as if they where wearing a bullet proof suit. The one down side was that the sheild would take the suits main power source needed to function properly. So one would have to watch how many times they got hit or risk the suits total shutdown and be completly defenceless. No mater what Ayperos tried though only females could operate them, Ayperos could as well but he came to the conclusion that it was do to being possessed by a female oni. Anyone man or even boy that tryst to work one either the machine doesn't respond or overloads sending them into a state of shock. Nothing fatal thankfully so Ayperos only let's females operate them. So far in a year he has been able to make about a dozen of these suits. All with different combat functionalities. But as said they are still prototypes and still need to be tested before put into real combat. But progress seems to be running smoothly with no real technical difficulties.. Ayperos then looks at the time and then goes back to the monitor room. And presses the button. A voice comes the along with several others saying that their squads have planted the bombs and is now getting into possition. "Good work. Stand by until i give you the signal. I hope everyone is ready to get started. There's no going back at this point.. Let's show this tyrant what happens when he messes with people's lives.. and let's all come back in one peice.. Alright. Stand by.. Kuroryu out." He turns off the com and can hear them all acknowledge his orders... The usual feminine figure latches onto him with a small smile, her nude body pressing to him. "All your hard work has payed off my love.. You now have an army to help you get you revenge.. our revenge.." She kisses his cheek as he looks at the monitors and can see the crowds start to for in place and smiles a bit. His plan will soon be launched. Category:Saga 4 Category:Better Served Cold Saga Category:The Obelisk King